Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pressure-operated switch for a high-voltage interrupting module. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement of the switches, disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,342,978, issued Aug. 3, 1982 in the name of Meister, and 4,370,531, issued Jan. 25, 1983 in the name of Tobin, and in the following commonly assigned U.S. patent applications: Ser. No. 179,367, filed Aug. 18, 1980 (now abandoned in favor of continuation application Ser. No. 550,201, filed Nov. 9, 1983) in the name of Jarosz and Panas; Ser. No. 179,366, filed Aug. 18, 1980 (now abandoned in favor of continuation application Ser. No. 539,396, filed Oct. 6, 1983) which issued Jan. 24, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,963, and Ser. No. 437,926, both filed Nov. 1, 1982 in the names of Jarosz and Panas.